Guilty Crown
by mittercups16
Summary: "Who's this?" "This is power. The power that can be formed to mend the broken bonds: Guilty Crown.". Set during the end of SAINW 2012. For the 30th TMNT Anniversary.


_**"Who's this?"**_

_**"This is power. The power that can be formed to mend the broken bonds: Guilty Crown."**_

* * *

**GUILTY CROWN  
_"This is power."_  
**

As Michelangelo stood atop the now rebuilt Empire State Building, the wind blew and the sun rose for another day to come. The seagulls cried and below the building, he could see the float, getting ready for the anniversary. Now, New York City has changed so much ever since the Apocalypse years ago. Up until now, there are still houses that need to be rebuilt and bodies to be buried. New York wasn't anymore the city with a great amount of population. Yes, there are still people, but ever since the end of that Apocalypse, a land's population is two hundred less. It's true. Many have died and suffered that day. Medical staff were killed and houses were invaded. No one has asked for help. Most just died of starvation or the fact that they had to drink sewer water or mud. Some even died from the torture the evil Shredder had given them. All the resistance members were killed, marking the once happy-go-lucky turtle the only sole survivor of the Apocalypse. Many survivors still needed medical assistance. Up until now, half of the population are yet to be healed. And everyone are still struggling from the reign of the Shredder.

But now that it's all over, they can start again.

The orange clad turtle sighed. It has been years. Years since they went to the surface for the first time. Years since the first fight with the Kraang began. Years since the start of the apocalypse. And a year ever since they were free. He missed his family so much since those years. Sometimes, he wish that he was int he lair again. He wished that he could hear Raph and Leo's usual fight. He wished that he could hang out with Donnie again. He wished that he could eat pizza again. He wish that Splinter was still by his side. But most importantly, he wished that his family and friends were alive now. But he is alone. Alone in a world that's filled with ruins. And while he was lonely, his family are in one place where he knows that they are safe: Heaven.

Now that they were a few, people knew of his existence. They did not freak out or anything, as they now know that they were fighting in the shadows for humanity. He told his story, the story that he wasn't supposed to reveal. They supported him over the loss of his family and are trying to take the risks. One said that when they (the rest of humanity) were alive, they were always dramatic over small things. They were abusive and cruel. If they see something weird, they would react, when they don't realize that they were the hope for humanity. If it weren't for them, no one would have been left alive.

_An hour until the anniversary._ He thought, holding the small flag. _An hour away._

Sure enough, the hour has passed and the anniversary began. People walked over the streets, carrying a small flag with them. Floats of the history of the Apocalypse began, from Shredder's reign until everyone were the leaders, were with them along the way. Though they lost a lot, they were still full of hope; that was what was saved in their pockets. And using that hope, they would use it to start again. No wars against each other. Now, it was a world where everyone are free. No wrongdoings, no sin. They were in peace.

Right after the parade, the anniversary continued in Memoria Cemetery (before, it was Central Park). Booths were set up and a lot of people went to the graves, praying that they may rest in peace. But shortly after that, they went to the most important grave of all: The Hamato Grave.

Mikey stood there, silently reading the names of his family. He brought them a bouquet of flowers and that special thing that they would treasure the most. Shortly after bowing to them, the rest lined up, placing a flower on each of their graves. After they have bowed, they took a seat in front of the stage for later.

"You're going to recite a speech?"a man asked. Mikey's head cocked to the other side to see his friend. He had brown hair, light skin and wore a green polo shirt. He sat right next to him.

Mikey smiled. "Yes, Shu. Although...I am not ready."He simply said. Shu smiled. "It's okay, bud. One step at a time, okay?"The turtle chuckled. "I promise, Shu."

Once everyone took their seats, Mikey went up the stage, looking at everyone. There are a hundred and twenty-nine people, not a single missed, and yet he was nervous. Opening the small paper, he said.

"Today marks the first anniversary of the end of the Apocalypse and the thirtieth anniversary of the Apocalypse. I want to say that...from these past thirty years, my entire life has been set in a cruel world where no one wants to lend a helping hand. We were never accepted by humanity so that's why we have to work in the shadows. But it was until March 30, 2012 that I found out that the world has been driven to evil. Many battles were held and so did the number of deaths. It was a lonely world, as if the world was empty just like the rest of our planets. But it was not until last year, March 30, 2041 that our brother, Donatello from the past, has reunited with us. It was a very intense battle. My brothers thought that I died when I actually woke a few hours later in the crude house of a man named Shu. Just as we ran to the cemetery, I have discovered the shocking truth: my brothers, my poor brothers, died. Even April and the rest of the resistance. They were the cause for the end of this war. And we have gained freedom. So that's why, I am standing here to tell you the real lesson of this war: The ideal of humanity should be a clean world where no one is greedy, where everyone is free from poverty and corruption, where no one is thinking of the ideal of the war. Because human life could never be replaced when we just stay in the room, hopeless. And I bring out this message to ever human being who has lived their life in poverty. This season showed us not to be at the hands of evil, but rather, to have fortitude and dignity in us. If we have chosen this decision long time ago, we would all have been safe. But keep in mind: When one throws a rock at you, throw two back. If two, then four. If four, then eight. If a thousand, the whole humanity must fight with not just honor, but with dignity and fortitude. This was the real meaning when life gives you lemonade. So the next time this happens, we shall stand together, once and for all. Because we are family and that's what they do."

Soon, everyone cheered for him. Mikey smiled. He hoped that one day, he would finally reunite with his family and be free from danger.

That was the message all along.

* * *

_"__So, everything that makes me whole  
__I'll now give it to you  
__I'm yours._

_Say, there's lots of happiness in this world, isn't there?_  
_Someday, if we're together_

_Even if someone calls you a liar,_  
_and tries to hurt you with heartless words,_  
_Even if the world tries to make you wear a crown of thorns_  
_Without even trying to believe in you_  
_I can take your side, and yours alone._  
_I know that solitude, that pain_  
_So, everything that makes me whole,_  
_I'll now give to you."_

_**-My Dearest (Guilty Crown)**_


End file.
